


What's done is done!

by AriaTaylor



Series: The Winchester secret [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that lead to Sam leaving the family for college, and forcing John to use magic to erase his son’s memories, taking place 3 years before John goes missing on a hunting trip.</p><p>This is just a fan fiction from my imagination this did not happen and in now way is linked to the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi Sammy I just got off the phone with Dan he will meet you both in the hotel reception in the morning” Sam nodded as he stood by the hotel entrance with some bags “great dad thanks for letting me know. Me and Beth landed about an hour ago so were just going to settle in tonight, Beth wants to clean her gun and I’ll do some research then we will start in the morning” John sighed obviously frustrated “FINE! I guess diving in head first was never your style! Look just make sure you both get home safe, me and Dean are going to help Bobby with some vamps out in New York and for god’s sake don’t use Beth as bait again!” Sam sighed and hung up as Beth walked over “what took so long” Beth smiled “well I overheard staff talking about a room next floor up no one will go in it they say its haunted, think we have two hunts here” Sam rolled his eyes shaking his head slightly “you never stop do you, just like dad” Beth smiled as she flicked her long blond hair over her shoulder “of course I do little brother, I’m just good at the job” Sam shook his head laughing slightly as they both picked up their bags and walked towards the elevators. Sam hit the button to call the lift and turned to Beth “so what do you want to do?” Beth shrugged “see what we can find out about the room then go ghost hunting” Sam smiled at her as the doors for the lift opened he turned to step in when he heard a girl yelling “get away from me” Beth and Sam both turned to see what was happening, a young woman turned to a well-dressed man in a suit behind reception “please keep your voice down” the young woman waved her hands frantically “no okay I quit, I went to room 116 to clean it next thing I know I’m choking and look at my neck I don’t know what sort of sick joke this is but it’s not worth it” Beth smiled as she looked at Sam “see I told you Sammy something IS going on here, see what you can get out of them I’ll go talk to her” Beth handed Sam her bag then rushed out of the hotel after the young woman. Beth looked around outside the hotel and saw the young woman walking down the street “hey wait I have to talk to you” she rushed down the street catching up with her “you’re the girl from the hotel right the one who just quit” she stopped and turned to Beth “yea I am come to call me a freak?” Beth shook her head “god no, I actually believe you. Can we talk?” she moved her brunet fringe out of her eyes as she wiped away a few tears and nodded her head “I’m Cindy” Beth smiled at her “Beth, do you want to go get a coffee?” Cindy shook her head “beer please theirs a bar down the street here” they walked down to the bar in silence. 

Beth looked up at the sign reading Red Lion, they walked in and Beth looked around it wasn’t too busy and she managed to find an empty booth away from people she could go sit in and walked over to the bar she noticed a tall mysterious man stood in the corner look over at her and she looked at him intrigued “what can I get you” Beth snapped back to reality and smiled “I’ll buy Cindy what do you want?” Cindy looked up at the man behind the bar “pint of larger please” Beth looked at Cindy a little confused “is that beer?” Cindy smiled and nodded “yea it is, you’re from the states right?” Beth nodded as the bar man put the pint on the counter “I’ll have another larger please” Beth pulled some money out of her jeans pocket and handed it to the bar man then picked up her pint and headed to the empty booth, as she sat down she noticed the man by the bar looking her way again after a minuet she pulled her gaze away and looked at Cindy “so what happened in that room” Cindy took a long drink of her large then looked up “I was sent to clean the suicide room” Beth looked up from her drink intrigued “suicide room?” Cindy nodded “yea a young woman a couple of years ago hung herself in their she had caught her husband cheating on her he had a whole double life and she went home one night and shot him, she thought she had killed him come back to the hotel and hung herself in her room, since I first started here last month people told me rumours about that room if you ever cheated and go in that room you get a choking sensation. I never believed them who would it sounds crazy right, and I mean my mum knew the woman said she saved her life once from a speeding car she was at the funeral” Beth shook her head “poor woman… wait you were choked” Cindy nodded “yea I cheated on someone once I was drunk when I did it, but that’s no excuse” she took another drink of her larger almost finishing it as Beth shrugged “I’m not judging you… you mentioned your neck in the hotel mind if I see it?” Cindy moved her long brunet hair showing what looked like bruises from a rope around her neck “oh my that’s bad and you say your mum was at the burial” Cindy shook her head a little confused “no she was cremated, thank you for the drink and the chat but I have to go beg for my job back” Cindy got up to leave as she finished her drink “thanks for chatting to me Cindy, good luck” Beth watched as Cindy left the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little heads up for you all as it says in description this is 3 years before John goes missing so 3 years before the shows started here are the ages of the characters  
> Daniel Evans: 24  
> Dean Winchester: 23  
> Beth Winchester: 21  
> Sam Winchester: 19


	2. Chapter 2

Beth sighed looking over to the bar seeing the guy who kept looking at her was gone she shook her head slightly and downed her drink as the was pulling he phone from her pocket she looked up to see the guy from the bar stood in front of her, she looked up seeing him in the light noticing his bright blue eyes, his styled blond hair and jaw dropping good looks. Beth starred at him smiling as he sat down “you look lonely, mind if I join you?” Beth snapped back and smirked feeling sarcastic “you already have” she slipped her phone back in her pocket as he looked at her “don’t worry I’ll behave myself” Beth raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him “I should hope so because I guarantee I could kick your ass” he smiled slightly as he looked her up and down “I like my girls with attitude!” Beth laughed not know what to say and looked away for a minute, “so you’re from the States, I can tell with your accent. What you here for?” Beth smiled slightly looking back over at him “I’m here on business, I just landed and needed to unwind” he smiled as he moved a little closer “so a beautiful girl like you has to have a guy waiting for you back home?” Beth laughed at his question “oh I am far from taken” he looked at her a little shocked at her reaction and answer “but you’re so beautiful how can you be single?” Beth shrugged looking down at her hands in her lap “I mover around a lot in my line of work and I don’t get chance to really meet people” he smiled putting his hand on hers “you just met me, that’s got to count for something” Beth felt like electricity had shot through her as he touched her hand and she looked up at him “I’m only here for a couple of weeks!” he smiled as he leaned in close “I don’t care” he pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly and Beth smiled as she kissed him, after a few minutes her phone started to ring and she pulled away “fuck that’s my partner” he looked at her shocked “you said you were single?!” Beth laughed nervously “no work partner I have to go” Beth got up and rushed to the door as she opened it she heard him call “wait I don’t even know your name” he followed her out of the bar when he got outside he looked around but couldn’t see her anywhere he walked down the street as Beth stood and watched him leave from a side street.

Beth watched him walk out of site then called Sam back “sorry Sam I got distracted in the bar” Sam sighed as he looked at his watch “Beth you know better, we have a job to do here and you just found another job for us to do” Beth rolled her eyes as she started walking back to the hotel “look I’m sorry Sammy okay I met this guy” Sam sighed and shook his head “oh Beth not again were only here for three week’s tops don’t get attached to him” Beth shook he head as she walked towards the hotel entrance “just meet me by the room I'm on my way up” she hung up and sighed


	3. Chapter 3

Beth walked out of the lift on the first floor and bumped into Sam not watching where she was walking “Sammy!? What did you find out?” Sam looked down at her then down the hall “that room down their 116 a young woman supposedly hung herself it was in the papers but what the papers didn’t report is her husband has been cheating on her she found out before she did it” Beth started walking down the hall as the lift doors opened again “she shot him before she hung herself, the girl who was attacked her mum knew her she was cremated so there is something in that room keeping her their if she is real” Sam smiled as he looked at Beth “well here where I come in you see I managed to talk to the manager who found her, apparently the room was pitch black when he opened the door so he turned on the light and it activated the ceiling fan and her hair got tangled up in it, but now the question is how do we find out if she is real” Beth sighed “first you go in find the hair then I’ll come in if she’s attacking people that cheat she will attack me” Sam looked at her confused “when?” she looked away ashamed “remember when we lived with bobby for a month back in high school I was seeing this guy then I cheated on him” Sam shook his head “I don’t care you’re not going in there I promised dad” Beth rolled her eyes looking at him “Sammy I’m 21 I can protect myself” Sam sighed as Beth stopped as room 117 opened their door “I’m doing this Sammy and besides what dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him” Beth walked up to the door and looked at the door handle “how are we going to get in its key cards” Sam smirked pulling a key from his pocket “I swiped this from the maids cart” Beth smiled shaking his head “sticky fingers Sammy, are you sure no one is staying in this room?” Sam looked at her and smiled as he put the card in the door “Beth I’m positive” Sam opened the door and walked in

Sam looked around the room slowly and looked up at the fan he noticed a little something and dragged the chair from the dresser underneath the fan and climbed up to get a closer look, Sam saw the hair and tried to pull it free when he felt to room starting to get very cold “oh shit Beth!” Sam tried to pull the hair down as he flew across the room, Beth heard the bang and ran into the room to see Sam on the floor “Sammy!? Where is it?” Sam looked up as he pulled himself up “the fan quick” Beth stepped up on the chair and pulled the hair down as she turned to get down she saw her, she was dressed in a long white dress and had red rope burns around her neck, Beth gasped for air as she felt like she was being choked she fell back onto the bed holding the hair in her hand as she was gasping for breath “S-SAMMY!!” Sam ran over and grabbed the hair from her hand and set it alight dropping it on the glass bedside table as it burned he covered his eyes as the ghost burned up. Beth gasped trying to get her breath back “that was close” Beth nodded as she looked at Sam “we better get out of here” Sam helped Beth up and they walked out of the room leaving the key card on the floor outside

Beth sat on her bed cleaning her gun as Sam walked back into the room “feeling better?” Beth smiled “other than these marks I feel fine” Sam dumped the bag on the dresser “what were you thinking using yourself as bait you could have died in their if you didn’t get that lock of hair” Beth shrugged “Sammy don’t lecture me I’m older than you” Sam snorted “yea and reckless you could have gotten yourself killed” Beth got up off the bed and grabbed a beer out of the fridge “look Sammy I know what I’m doing I have been doing this for as long as I can remember and if memories serves you didn’t even start using a gun till you was 12” Sam sighed looking at her “Beth I’m worried about you, you’ve been far more reckless then usual the past couple of hunts, what’s going on with you?” Beth opened the bottle and sat back down on the bed “nothing I just want to get the job done” Beth picked up her music player and put her headphones in to block Sam out as she cleaned her gun, Sam sighed walking over and pulling her headphones out “you’re not getting out of this that easily Beth!” Beth stood up from her bed and pushed past Sam “I don’t have to take this from my little brother I’m going out” Beth stormed out of the room and down to the hotel bar

Sam rubbed his eyes as he set the book down beside him and looked at the clock “3am where the hell is Beth” Sam was about to get up and go look for her when she fell into the room landing flat on the floor “SAMMYYY” Sam shook his head looking at her “oh for god’s sake you didn’t” Beth looked up at Sammy “I was doing tequila slammers with this girl and Sammy have you ever had a tequila slammer” Sam shook his head as Beth tried to pull herself from the floor “I swear to god Beth you know where here on a job and you go out and get wrecked” Beth giggled as she fell back to the floor “don’t act like I do this all the time” Sam sighed frustrated “your acting like Dean, Beth this is so not like you” Beth looked up at Sam as she managed to pull herself up and stay stood up “I think I’m go-“ Beth fell forward onto her bed and passed out


	4. Chapter 4

Sam reached over for his phone and answered it “hello?” he looked over to see Beth in the bathroom with her head by the toilet “hi is that Sam its Dan Evans your dad gave me this number to call I’m in the Hotel lobby” Sam sat up in bed and looked at the clock “oh god sorry Dan I over slept I was up late I’ll be down in five okay” Dan smiled “okay I’ll just get a coffee then while I’m waiting” Sam hung up and walked into the bathroom stepping over Beth to brush his teeth, Beth looked up at Sammy as she got off the floor “I’m going back to bed” Sam spit the toothpaste out then looked at her “oh no you don’t Dan’s here you thought it was a good idea to get wrecked last night you deal with the hangover on the job” Beth groaned in reply “I hate you” Sam smirked as he grabbed some cloths “I’m going to change then head down I’ll get you a coffee meet me down there in five” Beth nodded as she went into the bathroom and closed the door

Sam sighed walking across the lobby he saw a guy fitting Dan’s description stood across the hall way, Sam walked over to the guy and smiled “Dan?” he smiled and nodded “you must be Sam Winchester” Sam nodded shaking his hand “there’s a table over their look lets go sit down” they walked over to the table Sam sat so he could watch for Beth coming down “your dad said your sister was coming did something go wrong?” Sam shook his head as he looked at Dan “no Beth just has a killer hangover she’ll be down in a few minuets’” Dan laughed slightly “been there before” Sam nodded “I better go order her a coffee for when she gets here then you can tell us what made you call my dad” Sam got up and went to get two coffees as he brought them back to the table he saw Beth walking over with a pair of sunglasses on “here she is” Beth walked towards the table when Dan turned to look and saw Beth walking towards him his jaw dropped open, Beth looked up seeing Dan’s face and stopped in her track shocked then turned and walked to the bathroom, Sam looked at her a little worried “well that’s not like her even when she’s hungover, I better go make sure she’s alright” Dan shook his head “I’ll go I can get into the bathroom with my badge” 

Dan stood up and walked over to the toilets and opened the door hello any ladies in their I have to come in and clean” Beth looked around “just me I’ll be out in a minuet” Dan sighed relived as he walked in “why the hell did you not tell me who you were in the Red Lion” Beth looked up at him shocked “how could I tell you who I am I didn’t even know who you were” he walked closer and Beth turned around to face him “who the hell sits with a strange woman and starts kissing them without introducing themselves” Dan shook his head “I thought I felt a connection to me names didn’t mean anything I felt something from the minuet I laid my eyes on you don’t tell me you didn’t feel it” Beth looked away shaking her head “I didn’t Dan I’m here to do the job then I have to go back home my dad needs me Dean needs me I keep him stable, I can’t lead you on by starting something with you then leaving” Dan sighed as he turned around “we better head back out before Sam comes looking for us let’s pretend this is the first time we ever met forget that happened in the pub yesterday” Beth nodded “yea sure thanks” they headed out of the bathroom and walked back over to the table in silence

Sam looked up as Beth and Dan sat down “Beth are you okay” Beth nodded “I just felt sick” Beth paused then looked up at Dan “so this is Dan then” Sam nodded “yea this is Dan, now you’re here he can tell us why he called Dad” Dan smiled avoiding eye contact with Beth “well I work with the police and they have me on this case and I just can’t make heads or tails of it when my dad said I should call his old hunting buddie, I still don’t get what he meant by that but I brought everything he told me to bring with him maybe we should go talk in your room I shouldn’t have this information outside of the office” Sam nodded “yea, yea of course we can go up” they all stood up and headed for the lift when Sam stopped “hang on I need coffee before I start looking into something, I’ll meet you up their” Beth looked at Sam and sighed “get me a black coffee Sammy 2 spoons of sugar” Beth walked over to the elevator and pressed the call button “want anything Dan?” Dan smiled “black coffee no sugar please” Sam smiled and walked over to the coffee shop outside the hotel

“Dan come on” Beth walked through the open elevator doors and watched as Dan followed, they stood in silence as they reached their floor Beth sighed and got out of the elevator she walked down the hall as Dan followed Beth opened the door to the room and walked in “you can sit on Sam’s bed if you like or theirs a chair over their” Beth sat down on her bed and pulled her gun out of the back of her jeans “whoa you had a gun down their that’s illegal!” Beth looked up at him with a straight face “everything we do is illegal but we save lives, tell me about this case” Dan looked at Beth cautiously “I should arrest you right now how can you help me” Beth smirked “arrest me but I can assure you more people will die more people will get hurt” Dan walked over to the bed and put his hand down to take Beth’s gun, Beth grabbed his arm to stop him “try it and I swear I will break your arm” Beth let go and Dan reached down for her gun again, Beth jumped up and grabbed his arm, before he knew what was happening Beth had twisted his arm around his back and pinned him to the floor “I told you not to touch my gun!” 

Sam walked into the room with three coffees and saw Beth pinning Dan to the floor “WHAT THE HELL BETH” Beth looked up at Sam then let Dan go and got up “he threatened to arrest me then tried to take my gun, he doesn’t know what a hunter is Sammy and I don’t think he wants our help so let’s go home” Sam shook his head as he helped Dan stand up “look Dan let us just explain okay your dad told you to call us for a reason so there’s obviously something you need help with” Dan looked over at Beth then back at Sam “you have five minuet’s and if I’m not convinced I’m calling back up to arrest you both for having concealed weapons in a public place” Sam nodded as Beth started to pack her stuff up “you moved here when you were 10 right but before you moved here in the US you used to do a lot of moving around and stuff and you never knew what your dad was doing right?” Dan nodded “he stopped moving around when we come over here but he never told me why” Sam raised an eyebrow “he still hasn’t told you so I have a lot of explaining to do” Sam paused for a minuet “look there is no other way to say it but your dad was a hunter and I don’t mean animals I mean ghost, demos and monsters horrible things in the dark and he kills them just like me and my family we are the good guys, we find unexplained deaths and attacks we find what did it and end it your dad hunted with my dad a few times and obviously whatever your facing your dad wants us to help you with it” Beth looked up at Dan seeing the look on his face “there’s no such thing as monsters” Beth pulled up her shirt showing three scratch like scars down her side left side “see these scars here that was a wendigo they eat humans alive and I was bait only they didn’t quite get there in time to save me from that scratch, and this…” Beth pulled up her trouser leg showing a bite mark on her ankle “I was running from Rottweiler he was a skin walker only I wasn’t fast enough and I didn’t have any silver bullets left luckily Sam saved me and my latest rope burns around my neck” Beth pulled the scarf off her neck that was hiding the marks from the night before “woman who hung herself in room 116 her ghost was still here and she was attacking and choking people who have been unfaithful at any point in their life, me and Sammy went in there and killed the dam thing but not before it almost killed me! do I need to show you any more scars tell you about any more of the monsters I’ve encountered in my 13 years of hunting” Dan shook his head “the only reason I’m buying this is because my dad said I needed this John Winchesters help” Dan sat down in the chair and took a file out of his bag “see what you can make of this” Beth snatched the file taking out all the photos then handed the rest to Sammy “see what you can make of this Sammy” Beth sat on her bed and laid all the photos out and started to inspect the room closely “was the door broke when you got their?” Dan shook his head “no everything was locked up we had to break the door open” Beth picked up a photo and looked at it closely “this window is open” Dan walked over and took the photo “how could I miss that its wide open” Beth raised an eye brow “first big case?” Dan nodded “yea it is and it freaked me out seeing that guy” Beth looked at him sympathetically “the first one can really hit home I still remember the first body I saw trust me this is cotton candy and ice cream to what I saw” Sam looked up “this says here there was a lot of domestic abuse calls to the house?” Dan nodded “I looked into it he knocked his girlfriend about at least once a week sometimes more, to be honest she was happy when she found out she was terrified of him, in fact she was just in hospital a couple weeks before this he pushed her down the stairs she was really lucky she didn’t get badly hurt, she also found out she was pregnant” Beth stood up “right let’s go we need to talk to her” Dan looked at her and shook his head “you think we haven’t already done that” Beth raised an eye brow at him “let me talk to her I’ll get stuff out of her you couldn’t even dream of picking up on” Dan sighed “fine lets go” Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket as Beth pushed her gun into the back of her jeans and hid it with her top “whoa if I get caught with you two carrying guns we will all get locked up” Beth pulled out her wallet and smiled “this will cover it” she showed him a fake FBI badge and smiled “is that fake?” Sam shook his head “Dan you should really talk to your dad about all this” Dan nodded and they left the room


	5. Chapter 5

Dan pulled up outside a Domestic abuse charity house “she’s staying in a one bed flat here, be sensitive” Sam nodded “don’t worry she will be, she yells at people she likes and bad guys” Beth stamped on Sam’s foot before getting out of the car, Sam looked at Dan puzzled then got out “I’ll call back at the hotel tonight to see what progress you have made” Sam nodded “call me first make sure we are there” Sam shut the door and smiled as Dan set off down the road

Sam turned and looked at Beth who was waiting for him half way up the path, he walked up to her and sighed “what the hell was that for” Beth shrugged “I don’t know come on I think I may know what we’re dealing” Beth walked up the path and into the building followed by Sam. “hey their I’m Wendy, how can I help you” Sam looked up at the elderly woman stood behind a desk “hi were looking for Rose, we need to ask her some questions about the murder of her boyfriend” Wendy sighed “she’s here but they told her there would be no more questions she’s under a lot of stress right now” Beth and Sam pulled out their FBI badges “we believe the murderer is a dangerous American figurative and we need to talk to her we have some questions the police wouldn’t have thought of” Wendy sighed slightly “okay but it will have to be you she doesn’t talk to men what’s your name and I’ll call ahead” Beth shook her head “that won’t be needed I’ll go straight up what’s the apartment number” Wendy nodded “apartment 4b on the fourth floor the lift is just down the hall, you can just wait in the communal room would you like a drink tea coffee?” Beth headed down the hall leaving Sam in the lobby “I’m fine thank you I’ll just go wait for my partner outside” Sam walked out of the building and waited on the front lawn for Beth.

Beth knocked on apartment 4b and waited for an answer “who are you?” Beth looked up at the door “hi Rose I’m agent Carter from the FIB I need to ask you some questions about you partners murder, we have been lead to believe that the murderer is a dangerous fugitive from the US” Rose opened the door “show me your badge?” Beth smiled and took it out of her pocket showing her “okay you can come in” Beth smiled and walked in “you can sit down on the chair just let me take my tablets then I’ll talk” Beth sat down and waited while Rose come back. Rose walked in and sat on the chair “what do you want to know?” Beth pulled a pad and pen out of her pocket “what do you remember from that day?” Rose shrugged “I spent the day here he beat me that morning and I come here scared he would hit me again then the next morning I got home and found him, I’m glad too he can’t hurt me anymore?” Beth pretended to write in her pad “and did you have any visitors or go out anywhere?” Rose looked away hesitating “no visitors and I don’t think I left” Beth closed the pad “I would really appreciate you telling me the truth Rose I don’t want to put you under stress by taking you to the station I know your pregnant and I don’t want to hurt you or the baby” Rose sighed “you would think I was crazy” Beth shook her head “I can assure you nothing you say to me will make me think you’re crazy what happened?” Rose looked at Beth with tears in her eyes “the day he died I come here but when I got here no one was around I went to sit in the communal area and wait for Wendy and there was a guy here and he started talking to me about Johnathan, I said I just wish I would never have to see him again and he told me he could make that happen, I said no one can do that for free he told me all I want in return is in 14 months I’ll come as long as I’m not disturbed no one will get hurt” Beth looked at her confused “14 months? Wouldn’t that be 6 months after your baby is born?” Rose nodded “around about yes but what was weirdest I could have sworn his eyes were yellow” Beth’s eyes widened “thank you Rose this is just what we were looking for” Rose looked at Beth “you look like you’ve seen a ghost are you alright?” Beth nodded “I’m fine I have to go speak with my partner don’t worry about this man he won’t hurt you” Beth got up and headed for the door almost running “thank you for your help” Beth headed down the stairs almost running out of the building.

Beth bumped into Sam as she run out of the door “Beth? Are you okay” Beth looked up at Sam “I-its him” Beth started walking down the path “we have to get back to the hotel and look up omen’s Sammy” Sam chased after Beth pulling her arm to look at him “Beth for god’s sake what is the matter with you what did she say?” Beth looked Sammy in the eyes as she pulled her arm away from him “Its yellow eyes!”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stumbled backwards shocked by her answer “yellow eyes is here Sammy we have to find him” Sam pulled out his phone “we have to call dad and Dean now” Beth grabbed Sam’s phone “no don’t call dad you know he’d kill himself to kill yellow eyes we have a better chance taking him on alone” Sam looked at Beth “he’d kill us if he knew we didn’t tell him” Beth smiled “tell him we didn’t know till we were face to face, Sam you know I’m right” Sam hesitated then put his phone back in his pocket “let’s get back to the room and research some exorcisms I want to send him back to hell where he belongs” Beth nodded as she started walking down the road “you better call Dan I have no idea where we are going” Sam nodded and called Dan as Beth carried on down the street and got out her phone and called Dean “hey Dean just a quick message to let you know where both okay we think we’re dealing with a lower level demon I’ll keep you up to date” Beth hung up as Sam caught up to her

Beth kept walking and looked at Sam as she put her phone in her pocket “what did he say?” Sam pointed down the street to a bar “he said go wait in there and he will come pick us up” Beth looked at the bar and shook her head “I hope I can get a god dam coffee in there, my head is reeling” Sam laughed as he put his phone in his pocket “that’s what you get for getting trashed last night” Beth glared at Sam then sighed “I suppose your right look I don’t know what I was thinking you know sometimes I run right off the edge of the cliff and I guess being away from Dean made me do that” Sam sighed “I know you and Dean have been inseparable since you were kids Dad doesn’t normally send me and you together, but Beth you know Dean is terrified of flying” Beth nodded as they reached the entrance to the bar “I know but now I have to be the responsible one and I have to look out for you and I know Dad doesn’t trust me that’s why we have to do this alone” Sam sighed as he opened the door and they both went inside “I’ll go get two coffees” Beth walked over to the bar and ordered two coffees thankful she could get them in a bar then walked back to the table and sat in silence with Sam

After 20 minuet’s Dan walked into the bar and looked around seeing Beth and Sam sat in a booth in silence he walked over and smiled “ready to go?” Beth looked up from her coffee and smiled slightly then looked away “y-yea we have a lot of research to do” Beth got up leaving half a cup of cold coffee on the table she walked out of the doors and waited outside for Dan and Sam. Dan looked at Sam as he got up “is she alright?” Sam nodded “she’s got a lot going on and we think the demon were after is the one that killed our mom” Dan looked at him slightly shocked “demon a demon killed your mom?” Sam looked at him slightly confused “I thought you didn’t believe in this stuff?” Dan nodded “well I didn’t but like you said I needed to talk to my dad so I headed to his house after I dropped you off and he finally told me the truth about hunting” Sam smiled “well I’m glad we are finally on the same page and you’re not going to keep threatening to arrest us” Dan nodded as he headed to the door followed by Sam he walked out to see Beth stood by the car “finally come on we have lots of work to do and not much time” Dan unlocked the car and they all got in, Dan started driving back to the hotel and looked back at Beth in the back seat “so what’s the plan” Beth looked at Sam “you told him?” Sam shook his head “he spoke to his dad he believes us now and wants to help” Beth shrugged “fine! Plan is we get back to the hotel and start hunting down some exorcisms this demon he’s bad news and we need to shut him down” Dan nodded “okay but first, can we grab some lunch I haven’t eaten all day” Sam nodded “me either, we can get a take-out to eat in the room” Dan smiled “oh and what’s an exorcism” Beth rolled her eyes “an exorcism is what we call a chat to exorcise a demon out of a body and back to hell where it belongs” Dan nodded “right I’m with you now so where do we find them” Sam shrugged “lots of places theirs lots of different ones you just have to find the right one for the right demon so lots of research” Dan smiled “okay I’ll drop you two off so you can get a head start go get take out then come back and help you” Sam nodded as Dan drove in silence, he pulled up outside the hotel and let Beth and Sam out “we all good with pizza?” Sam smiled “that’s great see you in a bit” Dan smiled and drove off

“he’s going to be no help at all Sammy” Sam rolled his eyes looking at Beth as they walked into the hotel “just give the guy a break Beth I swear if I didn’t know you better I’d say you liked him” Beth snorted slightly “come on Sammy me like him nothing gets in the way of the job you know that” Sam rolled his eyes “you need to start opening up to people Beth” Sam hit the call button on the elevator as he looked at Beth who was giving him bitch face “look forget I said anything we have to at least get along till we get back to the states” Beth sighed as she stepped into the elevator “I just want to send this yellow eyed son of a bitch back to hell” Sam nodded “I know Beth trust me that’s where I want him too” Beth didn’t answer Sam just stood thinking, as they walked into the room Beth pulled her gun from the back of her jeans “right let’s get started I’ll make a few calls you start rooting around in the books you brought” Beth took out her phone and started making calls as Sam pulled some books out of his case

Dan knocked on the door and Beth got up walking towards the door she opened it “yea thanks Bobby and listen thanks for not telling Dean and Dad I don’t want them to worry we got this covered” Beth hung up and sighed as Dan walked in “Bobby’s got nothing to hand their still in New York” Sam sighed “you called every one now then?” Beth nodded “everyone we can trust not to tell dad” Sam sighed “Dan do you think you could phone your Dad see if he has any one that can help?” Dan nodded “sure but take a break let’s eat first” Beth nodded “thank god I’m starved” Dan put a couple pf pizza box’s down on the dresser “I just got a cheese and a cheese and ham is that okay?” Beth smiled as she walked over to the box’s “that’s great but right now I would eat anything I haven’t eaten since before I got on the plane here” Beth opened the box and took a slice of cheese out “Sam what do you want?” Sam shrugged reading “sure go out I’ll keep reading” Dan looked at Beth as she took a bite of her pizza “is he okay?” Beth smiled as she swallowed her pizza “he’s deep in research he doesn’t listen to any one watch this” Beth paused then looked at Sam “hey Sammy want to borrow my pink dress again tonight?” Sam shrugged “sure, will look great” Dan laughed slightly “he only listens to about 20% of a conversation when he’s deep into a book” Dan laughed as he got a slice of pizza from the box “I bet you and your other brother have a good laugh with him when he’s like this” Beth nodded “oh yea one time we called one of the girls he crushed on when we were living with Bobby and got him saying he likes wearing frilly pink undies and dresses he was bullied for weeks” Dan laughed “that’s so cruel but hilarious” Sam looked up “I still don’t forgive you for that!” Sam put the book down and got up to get some pizza “oh Sammy it was just us being kids and you were the youngest” Sam grabbed a slice and dropped down on his bed “Beth maybe you should eat and go out I need complete silence if you want me to find anything” Beth rolled her eyes and got another slice out of the box “you really are miserable Sammy, when I’ve eaten I’ll go for a run maybe get Dan here to help me stay sharp on my attacking” Dan looked at Beth with wide eyes “with what?” Beth smirked as she took a bite “fighting Dan we need to be very sharp going after a demon they can be sneaky” Dan raised an eyebrow “you really want to go at it with me I’ve been trained by the police” Beth smiled “well let’s just see who’s the better fighter then” Beth picked up her gun and stuffed it down the back of her jeans “I’ll see you late Sammy” Dan raised an eyebrow as Beth walked out of the room “I wouldn’t keep her waiting, take the cheese pizza if you like I’ll eat the ham one” Dan smiled and picked up the pizza “see you later Sam” Dan walked out of the room seeing Beth standing by the elevator “come on move it” Dan shook his head and headed down the hall “I brought the pizza we can eat in the car”


	7. Chapter 7

Beth looked around the empty room “you sure we are allowed in here?” Dan nodded “yea the police academy has no one using it for a couple of days said we can use it to train” Beth smiled looking at the padded floor and walls for combat training “least I won’t get hurt training while I’m here” Dan looked at her as he took his jacket off and put his gun on it “hurt why where do you normally train?” Beth shrugged as she took her jack off and put her gun down “parking lots, fields anywhere really sometimes Dean just randomly attacks me to make sure I’m always on guard” Dan looked at her concerned “do you get hurt a lot then?” Beth smiled as she walked over to the training mats “not all the time now come on make a grab at me from behind” Beth started to walk slowly on the mats when Dan ran up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck, Beth grabbed hold of Dan’s arm and bend down flipping him over her back and onto the floor “FUCK” Dan looked up trying to catch his breath back as Beth held her hand out to help him up “I told you in the pub I could kick your ass” Dan took Beth’s hand and got up “I did not expect that how in the hell did you do that” Beth shrugged “lots of training I may look small and weak but I’m not” Dan raised an eyebrow is this just going to be an hour of you kicking my ass?” Beth smirked as she tied her hair back “maybe let’s see what your made of shale we?” Dan looked at Beth a little worried “this time I’ll attack you let’s see if you can fight me off, oh don’t go easy on me because I’m a woman I can take it” Beth watched as Dan turned and started walking then she snuck up behind him and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back, Dan quickly turned and broke his arm free then pulled grabbed Beth’s arm, Beth smirked as she gripped his wrist   
and twisted it bringing Dan to his knees “let go let go” Beth let go and helped Dan up again “sorry I guess I got a little carried away then” Dan nodded as he rubbed his wrist “it’s okay don’t worry about it” Beth smiled “want to go again?” Dan nodded “I’m going to get you down if it’s the last thing I do?” Beth smirked “I’ll believe it when I see it” Dan turned his back to Beth again “I’ve been wanting to ask you the other day in the pub when you said you don’t meet people because of work you didn’t seem happy” Beth shrugged as she pressed her foot into the back of Dan’s leg making him fall to the floor “I don’t mind but sometimes it starts to really annoy you only having your brothers and your Dad for company” Beth put her foot on Dan’s back pinning him to the floor “I could have killed you by now come on Dan I thought you were trained” Dan turned his head so he could see Beth “then why do you keep hunting with them why not take a break?” Beth shrugged as she helped Dan up “I just think about all the people that I could save while doing the job it gets me through the hard times but sometimes you meet a guy and start talking their trying to pick you up and you realise you’re not going to be around long enough to have something with them even if you don’t want it, it still upsets you” Dan looked at Beth sympathetically “I can’t even begin to imagine how that feels” Beth shrugged “its fine I don’t mind I just go kill something and it makes me feel better” Dan looked at Beth a little concerned again “anyway lets go again this time you attack me” Beth turned at walked slowly down the room and Dan ran behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind “this move again” Beth grabbed Dan’s arms pressing the pressure points making him realise then turned and swept her leg under his knocking him to the floor “why do you do the job if it makes you so unhappy?” Beth helped Dan up then shrugged “it’s all I’ve ever done Dad brought me and Dean up as hunters Sam was lucky he didn’t start till her was 12” Dan looked at Beth then shrugged “yea but why do you keep doing it? I mean you could leave” Beth sighed “I’m scared to, all I know is hunting I’ve never done anything else but kill, break into places, con drunks at pool and poker, pretend to be someone I’m not and rack up huge credit card bills in other people’s names” Beth paused as she turned around “go again” Dan sighed and grabbed Beth’s shoulder to turn her around, Beth pulled out of his grip and turned sweeping her leg past his knocking him to the floor, Dan pulled Beth down on top of him and rolled so he was on top, Beth smirked as Dan made a grab for her neck and flipped him back over, as Beth pressed his arms down stopping him from fighting back her hair fell out of the loose ponytail and dropped down her shoulders “I told you I would kick your ass Dan!” Dan looked Beth in the eyes as she looked down at him smiling they stayed silent as Beth leaned down and kissed Dan, Dan pulled her to him deepening the kiss and he rolled so he was on top Beth rubbed her leg against him as they kissed she felt like time had stood still. “DANIIEL EVANS” Beth and Dan jumped shocked by the interruption, when Dan looked up he jumped to his feet “what on earth are you doing making out with this woman in my training room?” Beth stood up looking at Dan “caught in the moment sir we will leave now” Dan walked over to the jackets picking them both up careful to hide Beth’s gun “come on Beth we can go train somewhere else” Beth almost ran out of the room keeping her head down. 

Beth got in the car and looked at Dan “did that just happen” Beth smirked “what us getting caught by Mr police academy?” Dan looked at her and laughed “that was pretty funny” Beth laughed as she pulled her jacket on “oh did you get my gun?” Dan nodded and pulled it out of his wrapped up jacket “yea I got it here” Beth smiled taking it from him, Dan looked at it noticing MW engraved on the handle “MW?” Beth looked at the gun then smiled “I found it in my mum’s things in the house Dad didn’t know why she had it but when I was old enough to have a gun he gave it to me” Dan smiled “that was sweet” Beth nodded as she slipped her gun down the back of her jeans “that’s why I don’t like people touching it, this is the only thing I have that belonged to her” Dan smiled as he started the car and started driving “want to go get a drink?” Beth nodded as Dan drove down the road “drop the car back at my place I’ll get you a cab back to the hotel” Beth smiled “okay then” 

Dan pulled up outside in his drive and got out of the car, Beth looked at the house and got out "this your place then" Dan nodded as he locked the car "yea before we head to club mind if I let the dog out?" Beth looked at Dan "you have a dog?" Dan nodded as he walked to the door "Lucky, she's a border collie" Beth smiled following him "oh I have to see her, I love dogs" Dan opened the door and walked in as a black and white border collie come running towards him "come on the girl daddy's home" lucky jumped up on Dan putting her front paws on his chest "oh she is lovely" lucky jumped down and walked over to Beth sniffing her, Beth smiled and crouched down so she could stroke Lucky "hello beautiful girl" Dan smiled watching her as he shut the door "want a beer?" Beth nodded as she stroked Lucky "oh she is just lovely I want to take her home with me" Dan smiled as he walked into the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge, Beth got up and walked into the kitchen Lucky following close behind "so you live alone then?” Dan shrugged as he passed Beth an open bottle of beer “I didn’t used” Beth took the bottle and took a drink while Lucky nudged her hand for attention “what happened?” Dan opened his bottle then walked towards the living room “come on we may as well sit down” Beth followed him and sat on the couch beside Dan, Lucky jumped up at the side of Beth curling up at her feet “she likes you” Beth smiled putting her arm down stroking her “so what happened then why do you live alone” Dan shrugged “me and my last partner got the house together we had been together 5 years but then I walked in to find her in bed with someone else” Beth looked up at him sympathetically “what a horrible woman” Dan nodded “yes but I guess I dodged a bullet we were set to marry 6 months later” Beth took a drink as she nodded “lucky break” Dan nodded “where do you think the name Lucky come from” Beth yawned slightly and leaned against Dan “you okay?” Beth nodded laying against him slowly starting to drift off, Dan smiled and took the bottle off Beth then put his and hers on the coffee table he put his arm around her holding her while she slept


	8. Chapter 8

Beth woke up and rubbed her eyes, she could feel fur on her feet and looked around remembering she was at Dan’s, she looked up to see Dan asleep with his arm around her Beth shook her head and sat up “Beth why are you doing this to yourself” she got up quietly and Lucky got down following her, Beth walked to the back door and opened it quietly going out into the yard she sat down on the grass while Lucky run off down the yard. Beth pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw 5 missed calls from Sam and one from Dean she sighed and called Dean “Beth?” Beth sighed hearing deans panicked voice “yes?” Dean sighed relived “you’ve got Sammy going out of his mind and then he called me and got me worried, Beth you’re an 8-hour flight away and Sammy has no idea where you are and Dan’s not picking up his…” Dean paused “oh no Beth not again” Beth rolled her eyes “I was helping him brush up on his fighting skills because he wants to help us and I fell asleep on his couch that’s all Dean. I won’t get attached, I know I have to leave soon” Dean sighed and Beth heard a gunshot “are you hunting right now” Dean rubbed his gun against his leg “I’m just worried about you Beth I don’t want you to get hurt” Beth sighed about to answer “DEAN PUT THAT PHONE DOWN AND HELP ME” Beth sighed hearing dad “bye Dean love you” Dean smiled “love you too Beth” Dean hung up and Beth sighed calling Sam. Sam grabbed his phone and answered it quickly “Beth where are you what’s happening are you in trouble?” Beth sighed shaking her head as Lucky come running back up the yard “no Sammy I’m fine I fell asleep at Dan’s” Sam sight relived “I have to call Dean let him know you’re okay” Beth shook her head as Lucky laid beside her “I already spoke to him he tore me a new one before dad yelled at him” Sam raised an eyebrow “hang on you’re at Dan’s” Beth nodded as she stroked Lucky “we were just brushing up on our fighting skills and then he said he needed to come back and check on the dog then I just fell asleep I was tired” Sam shook his head “Beth don’t do this” Beth sighed “am I really that much of a fuck up that neither you or Dean trust me not to get attached to people” Sam sighed looking down “that’s not what I mean Beth” Beth sighed frustrated and annoyed “doesn’t sound like Sam” Beth hung up and looked down at Lucky “what I would do for a simple life” Lucky looked up at Beth waging her tail Beth just sat on the grass looking up at the stars feeling at peace.

Dan woke up hearing rain drops on the window he sighed looking around “Beth?” he felt a cold draft and got up going to the back door he looked out seeing Lucky laid beside Beth who was asleep on the grass as rain fell down on her “oh god Beth” Dan ran out and picked Beth up he carried her into the house out of the rain “Dan?” Beth looked up at Dan and smiled “Beth your freezing, how long have you been sat out their” Dan put Beth down and closed the door as Lucky ran in “get those cloths off I’ll go get you one of my shirts and a pair of lounge pants” he grabbed a towel from the radiator and gave it to her Beth took it and started to take her jacket off as Dan ran upstairs Beth stripped off and wrapped herself in the towel Beth left her cloths on the floor and walked upstairs shivering, Dan come out of his room to see Beth stood at the top of the stairs “here go put these on then you can get under the blanket on my bed before you freeze” Beth took them and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Dan grabbed an old towel from the rail and whistled “Lucky come here girl” Lucky ran up-stairs to Dan and sat by his feet as he rubbed her dry. Beth walked out of the bathroom and looked at Dan, Dan looked up at Beth stood in his shirt and lounge pants with the strings pulled tight and fastened around her waist so they didn’t fall off “I’m freezing” Dan stood up “my rooms this way come on” Beth walked down the hall towards Dan following him to his room “get in my bed you should warm up in no time I’ll go make you some hot coco” Beth smiled and got into the bed wrapping the blanket around herself as Dan left the room

Dan walked back into the room and flicked the light off “I put your cloths on the radiator to dry here’s that coco I promised Beth sat up pulling the blanket with her and took one of the cups off him “do you feel warmer” Beth wrapped her hands around the cup and smiled slightly “yes” Dan sat on the bed next to her and drank some of his coco “thank you” Dan looked at Beth moving the mug from his mouth “what for I did what any decent human being would” Beth shrugged “I wasn’t out their long I guess I just nodded off while looking at the stars” Dan smiled looking at Beth “as long as you’re alright I don’t care how long you were out there, by the way what were you doing out there?” Beth shrugged “I woke up and I had some missed calls from Sam and Dean they were panicking because they didn’t know where I was and then I was just thinking about how I wish…” Beth paused “I mean I just looked up at the stars and I guess I drifted off to sleep” Dan looked at Beth sad that she couldn’t tell him the truth he could see a tear in her eye “it’s okay you know” Beth wiped her eye quickly and took a drink of her coco “I guess I’m just a little off I mean this is the thing that killed my mom” Dan felt a phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out “hello?” Beth looked at him as his face dropped “another? When?” Beth looked at him questioningly “alright I’ll get their when I can” Dan nodded “oh alright then I’ll see you in the morning” Dan hung up then looked at Beth “theirs been another murder almost exactly the same one-month pregnant woman abusive husband only difference is theirs a horrible smell they say sulphur” Beth nodded “that’s him! He’s targeting pregnant abused women” Dan looked at her confused “you can tell its him just from sulphur” Beth nodded “the sign of a demon you can guarantee if their sulphur or a smell of it you got a demon” Dan looked at her blank faced trying to process it “should we call Sam?” Beth shook her head “no we missed him this time no point waking Sammy” Beth put her empty cup on the bedside and shuffled closer to Dan without realising it, Dan smiled at put his cup down “feeling better?” Beth nodded resting her head on his shoulder “yes a lot better” Dan put his arm around Beth and laid down pulled her with him, Beth looked up at Dan and smiled as he made eye contact with her “you have beautiful blue eyes” Beth blushed a looked away “stop it” Dan smirked “why am I making you blush” Beth looked at him with a small smiled on her face “shush or I’ll make you” Dan hesitated for a moment then smirked “I’d like to see you try” Beth raised and eye brow and got on her hands and knees “oh really after earlier” Dan laughed “knew I’d regret that” Beth smiled and leaned down kissing him softly Dan pushed Beth down on the bed and straddled over her before kissing her again, Beth put her arms around Dan pushing her hand into his hair, Dan started rubbing himself against Beth slowly pulling away from the kiss he moved down to her neck kissing her softly as she moaned and started thrusting against Dan. Dan’s phone started to ring interrupting them Beth groaned as Dan stopped and reached over for his phone “h-hello?” Beth looked up at Dan slightly pissed off “Dan is my sister there?” Dan handed the phone to Beth as he got off her “it’s Sam” Beth took the phone and groaned “what!?” Sam looked at the phoned a little shocked by her tone of voice “Beth yellow eyes has hit again, I’m about to leave the hotel now the address isn’t far from here you and Dan need to meet me there” Beth sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked at Dan “fine just get me some cloths out of my bag I fell asleep in the rain and there drenched” Sam nodded “okay then meet you their” Beth hung up and looked at Dan “we got to go Sammy’s on his way to the crime scene” Dan sighed and got up grabbing some cloths “I’ll just go change” Dan left the room and changed while Beth walked down stairs she went into the kitchen to see Lucky pining by her bowl “what’s wrong girl want a drink” Beth picked up her bowl and filled it with water as Dan walked into the kitchen “I’d better give her some food too” Dan grabbed a tub of dog food and filled her dish as Beth put her bowl down “we better go Sam won’t wait” Beth followed Dan out of the house and got in the car, Dan locked the door then got in the car and started to drive they sat in silence all the way to the crime scene


	9. Chapter 9

Dan pulled up seeing Sam on the side of the road with a bag “Sammy get in this car now” Sam got in the car and gave Beth the bag “So how we going to get in?” Beth looked at Sam giving him her bitch face “oh god not that face what did I do this time” Dan got out of the car and went over to the house leaving Beth and Sam to argue “Sam we are not in the USA you can’t go parading around showing the FBI badge we have to keep our heads down, unless you want to get locked up” Sam sighed looking at Beth “I just want to stop him Beth” Beth pulled out her top and pulled it on over Dan’s then took Dan’s off from underneath “I know you want to stop him Sammy but you can’t do that from inside a cell” Sam sighed looking away “I know I can’t, I’m sorry Beth” Beth pulled out her jeans and looked around outside “close your eyes” Sam covered his eyes as Beth changed into her jeans “Sammy we can do this you just have to be patient” Beth pulled her Jeans up as Dan come back to the car and got back in “so he looks like he’s been attacked by a wild dog” Beth sighed “great he has hell hounds” Sam pulled some paper out of his pocket “oh I found an exorcism” Sam handed the paper to Beth, Beth took the paper and skimmed over the exorcism “okay seems good to me” Dan looked at them both confused “that’s just utter nonsense how do you understand that” Beth smiled looking at Dan as she handed Sam the paper back “it’s Latin, I learned Latin when I was young” Dan raised his eyebrow “you know Latin?” Beth nodded as Sam interrupted “she knows Spanish and French too” Beth rolled her eyes “so Dan when are your boys going to clear out?” Dan looked back at Sam “in the next couple of hours so we can just wait around here for them to go” Beth nodded reaching to the back of her jeans out of habit “Dan I let my gun at your house” Sam shook his head “Beth why do you obsess over that gun so much” Dan started the car “don’t worry we can go get it” looked back at Sam “it’s just important Sammy” Sam shrugged his shoulders “but why do you protect it so much I mean you never let any one touch it” Beth sighed frustrated “it was mums okay! It’s all I have of hers and I don’t like people touching it” Sam sat back in his chair regretting asking as Dan looked over quickly then back at the road “so are we just going to go check out the house after or are we going to summon him to that house” Beth shook her head “we don’t know how to summon him without his name” Dan looked at her confused “his name isn’t yellow eyes” Beth pushed his head back to the road “eyes on the road” Beth rubbed Dan’s jaw line slightly when Sam interrupted “we call him yellow eyes because we don’t know his name” Beth quickly pulled her hand away remembering Sam was in the back “oh right so we just got to hope we can catch him” Dan pulled up on his drive and handed the keys to Beth “I’ll just grab my gun be back in a sec” Beth got out of the car and went into the house

Beth looked on the table not seeing her gun she hit the light switch, the lights started to flicker and Beth looked up “looking for this” the man stood in front of Beth blinked revealing his yellow eyes, Beth looked at him feeling the anger inside her she gritted her teeth “yellow eyes!”


	10. Chapter 10

Dan looked up as Lucky come running towards the car “what’s Lucky doing out?” Dan opened the car door and Lucky jumped in the car climbing over him into the empty seat Beth was sat in. Lucky started whining looking at the house and scratching the car window, Sam looked up to see the lights flickering through the window “BETH!” Sam and Dan jumped out of the car and run into the house, Beth was pressed against the wall with tears of pain in her eyes, when Sam and Dan run in the house “oh look you brought Sammy” Dan looked at Beth he felt the anger boil up inside of him “don’t you hurt her you evil bastard!” Sam pushed Dan back “oh I like him he’s got bite in him” Yellow eyes released Beth and she fell to the floor “don’t worry lover boy I don’t need to hurt her now I can see she’s going to do it to herself” Beth looked up at him as she got up off the floor “you killed my mom” Yellow eyes smirked “yes sweetheart and you’re lucky I’m not doing the same to you right now” Sam pulled the paper from his pocked “you can go to hell” he laughed as he put the gun down on the couch “I’ve been their Sammy” Sam started to read the exorcism he found  
“Omni potentis Dei potestatem invoco,  
omni potentis Dei potestatem invoco,  
abrogo terra,  
hoc angelorum in obse quentum,  
Domine expuere,  
Domine expuere,  
unde abeo Dei per…”   
Yellow eyes laughed cutting Sam off “oh you have got to be kidding me” Beth looked up at him confused “Sammy keep reading” Yellow eyes laughed again “save your breath Sammy that’s not going to scratch me it’s an Angel exorcism” Sam screwed up the paper and ran at Yellow eyes, Yellow eyes put up his hand and Sam flew back hitting the wall “oh don’t worry Sammy I’m not going to hurt you… well not today any way” Dan started to walk towards Beth when suddenly he flew against the wall “I don’t think so… let me tell you something about little Bethany Winchester Daniel, she’s not going to stay with you she’s too loyal to Daddy” Sam looked at Beth “I knew it your attached to him” Yellow eyes looked at Sam with his eyes narrowed “zip it Sam” he looked back at Beth “she’s just going to leave you like she leaves every one she’s ever loved because if she doesn’t you’ll just get hurt or end up dead like her mother” Dan tried to fight his way down when yellow eyes looked over “don’t struggle son you’re only going to hurt yourself” Beth pushed her hand in her picket and pulled a bottle of salt out she flicked the lid off while yellow eyes was looking at Dan “HEY” Yellow eyes looked at Beth as she grabbed his jaw making his mouth open and poured the salt down his throat, Sam and Dan fell to the floor as Yellow eyes stumbled backwards and screamed a large cloud of black smoke started to fly out of his mouth and disappear out of the house “the body he was possessing dropped to the floor “Beth stood looking at the body with tears in her eyes when Sam got up “Beth?” Beth looked at Sam “I… I have to go” Beth ran out of the house and down the street, Sam looked at Dan who was pulling himself off the floor “you have to stop her” Dan walked over to the body on his floor “let her go and you can go too Sam!” Sam looked at Dan hearing the bitterness in his voice “Dan demons lie” Dan turned to Sam with a look of pure anger “just get her cloths and go Sam!” Sam looked down and grabbed Beth’s Jeans and shirt from the radiator then grabbed her gun off the couch “bye” Dan watched as Sam left then called the station “hi I have a body in my house I think he was trying to rob me but it looks like he had a heart attack I just got home to find the door open and Lucky roaming the street alone”


	11. Chapter 11

Sam stood in the room throwing stuff in his bag while on the phone “Sammy is Beth with you, dad wants to talk to her” Sam sighed “no Dean I don’t know where she went she’s been gone 12 hours now” Dean Sat up from his bed “what?!” Sam sat down on the bed “Dean the demon it was yellow eyes” Dean’s eyes widened “yellow eyes Sam why didn’t you call me or Dad” Sam sighed “we didn’t know there was another murder so we were waiting till we could get in the house and Beth realised she left her gun at Dan’s house so we went back there and yellow eyes was there” Sam paused and rubbed his eyes “he said he wasn’t going to hurt her now he can see she’s going to hurt herself and then he started telling Dan that she’s not going to stay she’s too loyal to her Dad, then Beth poured salt down his throat and ran… Dean I think she’s in love with him” Dean sighed and looked down “I knew Dad shouldn’t have let her go… Sam you have to find her and get back home you’ve missed your chance with yellow eyes the jobs done, find Beth before she hurts herself and come home” Sam sighed and nodded “don’t worry I’ll…” Beth walked into the room and picked up her bag “come on we leave in 2 hours” Sam looked up at Beth as she started to pack her Bag “Dean I got to go” Sam hung up and looked at Beth he could tell she had been crying “Beth are you…” Beth cut Sam off “don’t even go their Sam just get ready the sooner I leave the sooner I can forget” Beth turned and went into the bathroom closing the door as tears started to run down her face “Beth don’t do this to yourself” Beth leaned against the closed door and wiped her tears “I’M FINE SAMMY” Sam sighed knowing he couldn’t do anything else he threw the rest of his cloths in his bag and put Beth’s things in her bag 

Dan sat on the sofa and looked at Beth’s half empty bottle of beer he felt his heart sink and sighed “she doesn’t want you Dan he told you that” Lucky walked into the room dragging a black jacket with her, she dropped it on Dan’s knees and started to whine “what’s this girl” Dan picked it up and looked at it then smiled “it’s Beth’s jacket” he pulled it close to himself holding it as Lucky started howling “you miss her huh?” Dan looked at the bottle again “I have to stop her” Dan stood up and ran out to his car calling the hotel as he did “Hello I’m Cindy, how can I help you today” Dan started the car “the girl in room 701 is she still their” Cindy smiled “oh you mean Beth no she left a while ago” Dan pulled out of the drive and drove down the road “where did she go” Cindy sighed “the airport she has a flight to New York it leaves in 40 minutes, why do you need to speak to her?” Dan hung up and raced to the airport “please don’t leave” Dan pulled up outside the airport and showed his badge to security, he held it up as he ran through the airport he rushed up to the desk “I need to find the flight to New York leaving soon” the woman on the desk looked at her computer “gate twelve but its dew to leave” Dan ran through as fast as he could he reached gate twelve and watched the plane take off “NO!” Dan stood watching he felt his heart breaking as the plane disappeared into the clouds, tears rolled down Dan’s face as he stood their looking out of the window


	12. Chapter 12

“Daniel” Dan turned with tears running down his face “Beth!?” Beth looked up at him with tears in her eyes as Dan pulled Beth close and kissed her, he pulled away after a moment “your flight” Beth shrugged “I couldn’t leave you” Dan looked at her confused “but your Dad your brothers” Beth smiled looking at Dan “your all I need now” Dan pulled Beth back into his arms holding her tight “I’m never going to let you go” Beth smiled holding Dan “maybe we should go” Dan nodded looking up to see every one looking at them “yea lets go” Dan and Beth walked out of the airport hand in hand. 

*2 days later*  
Beth smiled as Lucky ran back into the house “Beth can we cut up these credit cards now?” Beth walked into the living room with two beers “no I need to get some new cloths and things that one bag is all I own” Dan frowned “Beth baby let me buy them for you, you don’t need to do this anymore” Beth shook her head “I’ve already run up over $100 on these things may as well get some use out of them” Dan sighed “Beth you’re going to get caught you have a permanent address now they can track you” Beth sighed handing Dan a bottle “god it’s going to take me a while to get out of these habits” Dan smiled taking the bottle from Beth “well you don’t have to lose them all, we should carry on hunting together” Beth shook her head “Daniel I said no to that already if a case finds us fair enough we can take it on but I don’t want to go looking for cases anymore” Dan sighed “okay baby anything for you” Beth smiled as she snuggled on the couch with Dan, Lucky jumped up curling up at Beth’s feet “is your phone ringing again?” Beth rolled her eyes pulling it from her pocket “huh it’s Sam” Dan looked at Beth “well answer it” Beth accepted the call “Beth?” Beth looked up at Dan confused “Dean?” Dan looked at Beth worried “are you happy now?” Beth sighed “of course I’m not happy I hurt you all” Dean shook his head “no Beth I mean are you happy now?” Beth paused realising what he meant “for the first time in six years yes I’m happy” Dean smiled as he could hear Sam from the other room “I love you little sis” Beth smiled knowing this was Deans good bye she could feel tears in her eyes “I love you two Deanie” Dean hung up as he felt tears roll down his face. Dan looked down at Beth and wiped the tear that was rolling down her face “you okay?” Beth nodded as she put her phone down on the coffee table “that was Dean’s good bye” 

Beth rolled over in bed and put her hand out feeling the bed empty “Dan?” Beth could hear Lucky outside barking, Beth jumped out of bed and reached under her pillow for her gun to find it gone “BETH!” Beth walked out of the bedroom carful to check no one was waiting to attack her then she walked down stairs to see Dan tied up with a gag over his mouth “rum, rum” Beth ran over to Dan ignoring his pleas for her to run she felt some one wrap their arm around her neck, she tried to flip him over her back but failed, Beth realised almost instantly who it was “DAD!” John let go of Beth and she turned to face him “you’re coming home with me” Beth shook her head taking a step back “no Dad I’m staying with Dan” John held up Beth’s gun “DON’T DISOBEY ME BETH” Beth laughed looking at him “you don’t scare me Dad I’m staying here” John dropped his arm knowing he could never shoot her “you give me no other choice then Beth” John put his phone to his ear “do it Lilly” Beth looked at him confused “Lilly, Lilly the witch? Dad what did you just do” John hung up the phone “by the morning Sam and Dean won’t remember you, they will have never had a sister” John walked towards the door “DON’T YOU DARE” John laughed “you don’t scare me Beth you’re just a disobedient little girl” Beth gritted her teeth getting angry “DROP THAT GUN” John turned to face Beth “I’m wiping you from your brother’s memories and all you care about is the gun” Beth wiped the tear from her face “Lilly is too far away for me to stop that from happening but don’t you dare think you are leaving with the only part of mum I have, the only think I will have left of my family once you walk out of that door” John smirked “you don’t deserve any family Beth, your abandoning us when we need you so if you think I’m going to give you Mary’s gun you can think again” John turned to leave and Beth ran out after him jumping on him knocking him to the floor “don’t do this Beth!” Beth punched John in the face “you’ll never hit me Dad I’m still you’re little princess but I’m not afraid to hit you, GIVE ME THAT GUN” John threw it across the grass and pushed Beth off him “you’re not having it” Beth got up and grabbed the gun as she turned around John grabbed it, they stood fighting for the gun when Dan heard a shot fire he started pulling harder at the rope tying him to the chair, after a minuet he managed to pull the knot loose he ripped the gag from his mouth as he ran outside his heart racing “BETH?” he looked out to see Beth knelt on the floor holding the gun with tears pouring down her face, Dan sighed relived Beth want hurt then walked over to her “Beth, baby?” Beth looked up at Dan as a few neighbours walked over “Dan I heard a gun is everything okay should I call the police?” Dan shook his head “everything’s fine just a burglar I’ll report it in the morning you can all go back to bed” Dan helped Beth up as people started to walk away when he noticed a lot of blood on Beth’s top he felt his heart start to race “have you been shot?” Beth shook her head as she cried “I- I shot him” Dan took Beth back in the house and sat on the couch holding her while she cried “it’s okay baby” Beth shook her head “I just shot my dad in the arm and Sam and Dean won’t know who I am by sunrise” Dan held Beth trying to comfort her “phone them now then don’t let the last thing you said to Sam be I can’t go home” Dan handed Beth her phone from the coffee table “y-yea I’ll call them” Beth dialled Sam’s number and waited for him to answer “Beth isn’t it like 5am their?” Beth smiled wiping her tear “hi Sammy” Sam stopped the car “Beth are you crying?” Beth panicked “yea I um me and Dan are getting married” Sam smiled “oh Beth that’s fantastic I’m so happy for you” Beth looked at Dan and shrugged “yea I just wanted to let you know, hey Sammy can you look after Dean he sounded really upset earlier when he called me” Sam smiled slightly “um well I left Beth I’m going to law school” Beth smiled “what really?” Sam nodded “yea you leaving well it showed me I can me and Dad had a huge fight and then he left, I packed up my stuff and was just leaving when Dean called you, I wanted to be gone before he got back” Beth smiled “well you watch out for yourself go to college and become a lawyer” Sam smiled “hey I better get back on the road call me when you set a date” Beth smiled holding back the tears “yea course…” Beth paused “Sammy, I love you” Sam smiled “love you too Beth” Sam hung up and started driving again.

Dan looked at Beth and raised an eyebrow “getting married is that the only thing you could think of?” Beth shrugged “I didn’t want to tell him what dad had just done” Dan nodded “I suppose, are you going to call Dean?” Beth shook her head “no the last conversation we had was hard enough for him I don’t want to do that to him again” Dan frowned and looked at Beth “is there really nothing you can do to stop this?” Beth sighed wiping the tears from her face “what’s done is done”


End file.
